The wonderful ways of High Skool
by SlyFlyer
Summary: OOC. Dib goes out for cheer leading, but will it turn out the way he expected? Dib and Zim find them selves wondering how the year will turn out! Warning: Yaoi, ZaDr (gay). I don't own the characters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Recently re-edited. A re-read would be recommended before moving on to further chapters (also edited heavily). Reviews are always appreciated, enjoy your read. _

_ZaDr, yaoi warning. _

'Speech'

* * *

Dib and Zim enter the doors into their new high skool hoping for a fresh experience from their old skool. Although, no one will ever admit that it was never very pleasant. Freshman year of high skool is when everyone notices all the changes that happened over the previous summer. For example, Dib has grown out his hair a bit so it now reaches his shoulders. In addition he's gained a few inches and filled out quite nice. Yet, Earth's puberty didn't only affect Dib, Zim has changed as well. With more than a few inches gained, even more than Dib and a longer haired wig Zim looks quite a bit different than he did in previous years. But, like always one thing hasn't changed, the skool still doesn't notice the strange pair.

Dib wanting to become more involved with skool spirit figured he would try and gain access to a variety of skool clubs. He did try, and he did fail. Continuously shot down he finally gave up and tried out for the cheer leading team, which he never thought he'd ever get into. The entire skool was surprised when the acceptance list was put up and his name was at the top of the list. However, he did remember them saying something about needing a male to help with lifting the girls. But they didn't want a perv..so they chose him, the notorious nerd of the school.

He enjoyed helping, he even felt that cheerleading was a fun activity. Although, he did get teased by everyone including Zim.

In their elementary and middle skool years Zim was his enemy, but ever since the summer before high skool they became friends. This was a rough time for both of them because more and more people would follow one or the other and jump them. Yet, this wasn't nearly as brutal when you had an alien with super awesome pak legs that could take down some ungodly large bear or wolf or at least scare the football team off. Yet the budding friendship was only the start of a wonderful summer between the two.

Now mid-way through their freshman year the two repeat their morning routine. Lost in his thoughts, Dib glanced down the hallway looking for his locker with Zim trailing close behind him.

'Yooo Zim..Monday locker?' The black hair boy mumbled.

Zim sighed, never understanding why humans had such difficulty remembering things on their so called ''Mondays'' and he found it exhausting but hilarious.

'Down the hall and to the left..second from last where it always is Dib' he said in a tone that implied humor but left plenty of room for anger.

'Well cool down there Zim no needing to have your wig fly off' Dib commented back at Zim's tone.

'Well?...Ugh you humans are so stoopid, I swear Dib.'

'Ugh fine fine thank you so very much Zim..better?' the slightly shorter boy smiled.

'Yes very much so' the Irken replied. 'Now which class do we go to?'

Dib looked around trying to think…damn he hated Mondays.

'Mm I think we go to science.' Zim glanced up. Well now they were at the science room anyway might as well try.

Sure enough when they walked in it was the right two both sighed in relief, sharing a small smile. They had walked into the wrong class once and got squirted with water, not Zim's best day ever. Although Dib found it funny he didn't laugh because over the years he has tried to become more understanding of the Irken hoping in turn he would eventually return his feelings for him. Of course Dib never thought he would so he never kept his hopes up. But one day he thought maybe he could at least let Zim know about them and hope he understood them.

'Let's go Dib-Stink, sit down and pay attention I don't feel like re-teaching your worthless science class of the day to you when we get home.' Dib sat down and drowned out the rest of the skool day. At last arriving at the long awaited cheer practice. Zim followed with him to sit under a tree and do homework considering he had nothing else really better to do. He had given up destroying earth after he got message of the Tallest wanting him to stay there and never return to his home planet. Sure Zim was upset at first be then he got over it saying he was better of without the tallest and that he would eventually become ruler of Earth without them.

'Let's Go Raiders!' Dib chanted as he threw a slender girl into the air. Zim watched with amusement as Dib caught her mid-spin and placed her back on the ground. He secretly wished it was him being thrown into the air and then being caught by Dib but he knew it'd never happen. Then the idea hit him even if he looked stupid he'd look stupid while getting close to Dib, he was going to join the team.

'Hey let's go Zim. We're done' Dib's voice broke into Zim's thoughts.

'Hey Dib do you think I could make the team?' Zim tried asking.

Dib looked at him 'What team?'

'Your team the cheer team' Dib looked confused 'I thought you said it was a sissy sport that deserved to explode.'

'I did I did but I've changed my mind I wish to join your puny team.'

'Fine fine, but you have to try out first'

'The mighty ZIMM shall do that then' he exclaimed while leading the way back to their respective houses.

After watching Dib walk about a block farther to his house, Zim sat down on his couch thinking of how to make the team while pondering if he should even go through with it. "_I have to." _He thought _"I just have to"_ that way he could get closer to Dib and maybe form a human-squishy relationship with him.

Within the next week Zim succeed in making the cheer team and getting the closet part to Dib as possible. The entire team thought Zim could be a flyer, because he was slightly taller than Dib he was small and light. So they placed him into Dib's stunt group. The black hair boy was a single baseman that tossed only one person up, caught them spun, then upside down then let them down onto their feet. Over all it looked like a of baton stick in human..er alien form.

A few weeks passed normally with the games coming up and tests that everyone stressed out about. Yet, suddenly Zim pulled Dib aside after practice.

'Hey um Dib' he said timidly with a slight blue hue adorning his cheeks. 'I wanna tell you something Kay? Don't get mad or anything promise?'

Dib laughed slightly but promised him he wouldn't get mad anyway.

'Um I just wanted to tell you that…thatIreallylikeyou.' He said quickly and cast his eyes to the ground.

'Aww Zim that's adorable!' Dib exclaimed.

'You mean you're not mad?'

'Not at all Zim and I'd be honored if you'd become my boyfriend.'

_'Boyfriend'_ the word rang through Zim's head. He glanced up excited and said he gladly would.

One of the blondes from the cheer team was standing behind the tree that they had just confessed their love at and screamed what happened to the team. Apparently they never thought they were gay. And didn't like gays. Zim and Dib quickly took off after being pelted with eggs.

'WHERE DID THEY EVEN GET THE EGGS!?' Zim questioned while running full speed towards his base. Dib only shrugged considering they were still being chased and he didn't want another egg in his hair.

They tumbled quickly into the Irken's base, slamming the door as to not get egg goop into the house.

'Hehe..sorry about that Zim I didn't think people would react like that.'

'It's ok I figured they'd chase a at least a little bit.'

'Yea I guess you can expect that from any typical high skool.'

'Yea sorry about that but I'm gonna go get the egg off me' Zim said with a small sigh. Dib smiled and nodded but got up and hugged his new boyfriend.

'It's ok it'll get better.' Dib reassured. Zim smiled and walked off to the bathroom to get the egg of him.

Dib plopped down onto the couch and tried to find a movie they could watch after Zim was done his shower. Or whatever the alien did to cleanse himself considering any water burned him. A half hour into the movie Zim came back out of the bathroom minus his wig and contacts.

'Hey you can use the um..shower if you want but I don't have any clean clothes for you to wear.'

'It's fine thanks.' Dib said as he stood up. He walked across the room to where the taller boy was and asked where the bathroom was. Zim pointed down the hall and said that it was the first door on the left. Dib nodded and walked into the bathroom.

He didn't know what to expect of an Irken bathroom but this certainly wasn't it.

He maybe expected a bit more technology advancement then an earthly bathroom but this…this was over the top. It had a completely metal interior. When you stepped in the room there was a platform that took you straight to the bathtub and another to the sink. Dib stepped on the one to the bathtub and glided along till he got there. Once he was there he stripped and got into the tub. He looked at the handles wondering what would come out. When he finally did twist the handle a pink gel substance came out and filled the tub. Tt felt like water but looked like goop and smelled really good. _'No wonder Zim always smells so good'_ he thought to himself. It seemingly cleaned better than just normal water to. About 15 minutes later Dib stepped out and put his boxers and tank top on again due to the fact his jeans and shirt were covered in egg.

When he walked out he saw Zim on the couch and decided to surprise him. So Dib walked quietly to the couch and then flipped over it ending up straddling Zim. The Irken's cheeks turning a blue hue when seeing raven hair boy atop of him.

'You know Dib most people wait a bit before doing this.'

'And you know, I'm not most people now am I Zim?'

'Well no I suppose not' Zim said back and looked up at Dib again. Dib noticing how awkward it was getting, kissed Zim's forehead and hopped onto the floor.

'I see you re-started the movie I was watching'

'Yup it looked interesting for an earth movie.'

'Well I guess so.' Dib said as Zim sat up to make room for him to sit. He sat down looking at Zim and opening his arms which Zim gladly crawled over to and leaned into.

'What happened while I was gone?' Dib questioned.

'You know the blonde girl? Well she tripped on her heels and fell down into a hole.'

'Typical' Dib said as he wrapped his arms around his little Irken.

Soon after Dib noticed that Zim was asleep so he decided to let him be and moved slightly to get more comfortable himself. Soon enough Dib was asleep alongside Zim.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Recently re-edited. A re-read would be recommended before moving onto further chapters. As always, enjoy your read. _

_ZaDr, Yaoi warning._

_'thoughts'_

"Speech"

* * *

Dib slowly awakens not knowing where he is. He looks around a bit before realizing he is still at Zim's house, and then realizing his dad will wonder why he was out all night, and that he'd be in trouble for it. But right now he didn't really care considering a sleeping Zim was still on his lap. Not wanting to disturb Zim but really having to go to the bathroom Dib slowly slid Zim off of him and went to find the bathroom. He searched carefully down the hall way and then finally found it after a good few minutes of looking.

He entered the bathroom cautiously. As he opened the door he noticed things he didn't the night before. Zim's bathroom had a collection of..odd objects. This consisted of various lotions even though Zim couldn't use them and different colored contacts and various shapes and styles of wigs. He slowly went to the toilet and when he was finished cautiously washed his hands in the same type of goo that he had previously bathed in the night before.

'_Maybe we should leave town. It wouldn't be that bad it's not like my father or sister would really care and Zim doesn't exactly have anyone to leave behind. I don't know if Zim would exactly fly for the idea though…' _Dib thought while exiting Zim's highly metallic bathroom. Dib jumped as he heard something fall in the living room and ran there to see what had dropped. It was only Zim rolling off the couch now lying on the floor glaring at the ceiling.

"This floor is hard, and cold, and ugh…" Zim said while attempting to sit up, while Dib laughed at him. Dib walked over to him and helped Zim up trying not to laugh again.

"Shut up Dib-Human that hurt" Zim complained.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have rolled" Dib said back sarcastically.

"Gee next time I will remember that Dib-stink." The irken replied sharply.

Dib poked Zim's forehead while laughing. _'Should I tell him about maybe leaving town?'_ Dib thought to himself, while forming another thought Zim's voice broke through.

"What about skool today Dib?"

"Oh yea, well we aren't going today because it's obvious if we went today that we could be pelted by eggs again or worse. It would be better to let things cool down a bit before actually going back to skool." Dib said while walking towards the Irken's kitchen.

"Well, when do you think we can go back to skool?"

"Probably by tomorrow things will be a bit calmer but we might have to try and not seem to be talking to each other as much."

Zim tilted his head and then nodded trying to understand why this was such a big deal to Dib and the rest of the humans on this stink earth.

"Well we might as well stay here for today Dib-human"

"M'kay" the human mumbled back as he walked into the living with an armful of food. He sat down looking at Zim. "You gonna sit down or just stand there the rest of the day?"

"Shush Dib-thing I'm coming I was thinking."

"Thinking bout what?"

"Your stinky cheer team."

"Oh"

Dib and Zim sat in silence for a bit before Zim started to get curious as to why the cheerleaders and the rest of the school wouldn't accept them and decided to ask about it.

"Dib, why don't the cheer leaders want us together?"

"Well Zim it's not that they don't want us together it's that they think it's wrong."

"Why would they think it's wrong?"

"No clue Zim"

Zim nodded then turned on the TV deciding to break the awkward silence that had bubbled up between them. Flipping through the channels Zim tried to find something on that would be worth watching but he quickly became uninterested.

"One more question Dib"

Dib sighed but looked towards Zim anyway "Yes?"

"How exactly do hoomans have relationships?"

Dib looked at the TV then back at Zim "What exactly do you mean by that?"

"I mean like…what do they do?"

"They pretty much do what we're doing now."

"Just hang around places?"

"Yea but sometimes we go out on dates like to the movies or out to lunch."

"Oh ok"

'_It seems like Zim actually wants to try and have a real relationship with me otherwise I don't think he would be asking all of these questions. But what If it's just another…no he wouldn't ask me out all blushing and stuff and then turn around and try to destroy the earth. But then again, I wouldn't doubt him. Maybe I should be careful…aw but I feel bad if I sit here doubting him. I think I'll just act like he's another human and have a nice healthy relationship with him…'_

Dib looked back at the TV to see Zim had put on some romantic movie where they…well…were trying to do it. Dib stared at the floor trying to avoid Zim noticing him blushing at the content of the movie. Looking back up at the TV relived to find that the scene had changed. At least for a bit, Dib sighed as the scene came back on. Again trying not to look at glanced at the floor.

"Why do you keep looking at the floor when this happens Dib-human?"

"Because."

"Well, what are they trying to do."

Dib stared at Zim dumbfounded trying to think of an answer. Deciding to just tell the truth Dib looked at the floor then back up at Zim.

"They are trying to have sex."

"Can they not do it right?"

"They haven't gotten there yet."

"Oh. What's sex?"

"Look it up."

Zim looked at Dib and then got up and went down to his computer. Dib sighed figuring he had a bit before Zim decided to come back upstairs so he changed the channel getting sick of the noises that were coming from the show. Dib looked at the clock, they had woken up around 10 something…now it was around 1. He just spent the morning explaining human things to Zim.

'_Not the worst morning I've ever had but it really could have been better. All well.'_

A sudden scream broke through Dib's thoughts. _'Must be Zim' _Dib stood up and walked to the kitchen finding the entrance to Zim's lab and went down. After walking around for a little bit Dib finally found Zim.

"You OK Zim?"

"They and you and and ewwww…"

"I take that as a no."

"…" Zim nodded. "I'm OK…"

"Sure sure, now get up you don't need to see anything else there."

"But waiittt Zimmmm has another qestionnn."

"And what would that be Zim?"

"How would we do it?"

"What do you mean…?" said a blushing Dib.

"I mean that we don't have the same things that they do." Zim said while pointing at the screen.

Dib looked at the screen and then back at Zim and shook his head.

"Look it up."


	3. Chapter 3

_Recently re-edited. This is told from Zim's POV. A re-read would be recommended before moving onto further chapters. Reviews are always welcome. Enjoy._

_ZaDr, Yaoi warning._

"Speech"

_'Zim's thoughts'_

* * *

"Dib" The Irken whined while ascending the stairs looking for his fleshyboyfriend.

"Dibbbb come heree I wanna tell you somethinggg."

Zim walked into his bedroom and found Dib listening to his ipod and reading "Liar" by Justine Larbalestier. Walking up to the human and poking his back.

"I said I wanted to tell you something Dib-worm and YOU didn't ANSWER!" The Irken said angrily.

"What is it Zim?" Dib mumbled while pulling out his headphones and closing his book.

"I looked it up." A beaming Zim said.

"Looked what up Zim?"

Staring at Dib Zim exclaimed "You don't remember!"

"No not real- OH!"

Nodding Zim started to walk towards Dib, who stared back awkwardly.

"That's nice Zim."

"But, but don't you wanna know how we would do it?"

"Zim I already know how to."

Zim's eyes grew larger, "And you didn't TELL me this?"

"I thought it'd be fun to watch you scream when looking it up and I was right it was really fun."

"Well, Dib-human, that deserves punishment, because it's not nice to not tell people things." Zim grinned revealing his zipper-teeth.

Dib stood up and started a slow walk towards the bedroom door.

"Yes but, you're not a people you're an Irken."

"So what Dib? That doesn't make me any less important and you WILL still be punished"

"Um how about not?"

"Yahh I think I will" Zim said and ran towards Dib proceeding to tackle him to the bed.

"Zim?"

"Yesssssss?"

"We can't do this you know that right?"

Tilting his head Zim looked at Dib and flattened his antenna.

"But, why ever not Dib-worm?"

"Well we've only been going out for like 3 days now, and humans generally wait a while before doing things like this plus we can go to school today, or at least we should go so people won't get suspicious."

"Oh ok" a slightly disappointed Zim said and rolled off of Dib. '_The video LIEDDD, It didn't WORRKKK!'_

"Hey Zim, if skool doesn't work out here in town we can leave, it's not like many would miss us, so um yea."

Zim looked at Dib and nodded. "…Ok"

'_Move? That would mean leaving the years in elementary school, middle school, and Jr. High. Then this year to! We wouldn't even be finishing this year…do I really want to leave? Do I want to be a high skool drop out?'_

As Zim and Dib walked into the skool's entrance they glanced at each other again and nodded for reassurance. They were ready to face whatever was to come their way. The couple was met with friends looking at them warmly and others who's glares were colder then the Artic snow. Zim looking around wondered if their friends would still like them even though it was now all over the entire skool that they were together.

Continuing towards their lockers Zim and Dib were pushed and glared at, really just openly shunned. Zim looked up to Dib to see how he was feeling, but that didn't help much because Dib's face was blank.

"Hey, Dib?" The invader questioned

"It's ok Zim, whatever happens I'll be here" Dib whispered and smiled down at Zim while wrapping his arm around his boyfriend's waist. "Besides who cares what they think, they don't have an awesome relationship like us."

"Yea I guess…"

As they reached their lockers more and more people including teachers were staring at them. Teachers and students alike were glaring at them, regardless of if they knew the couples status.

When their friends Amy, Claire, Sora , Alex and Diane walked up to them Zim got nervous. But rather then being met with glares or harsh words their friends came up and encircled them in their arms.

"Its cool guys, none of us care, as for the rest of the school…" Amy said while looking around her.

"Yea, we couldn't care less, I mean we still care about you guy's but-"

"Shut up Claire you'll confuse them" Diane said while pushing her out of the way.

"As if you're any better at speeches and helpful information Diane" Sora retorted and poked Diane's stomach.

"Ok…well, I think it's time to go to class guys" Alex started walking towards class. "You guy's coming or not?"

"Ugh Alex, you would remind us of class" chirped out Amy.

"I'm not that one that's failing algebra now am I Amy?"

* * *

Walking out of their last morning class, History, Zim and Dib head towards the lunch room.

"You think we'll get egged again?" Zim asked hesitantly.

"At least get food thrown at us…wanna go outside then?"

Zim nodded and the new couple opened the doors. Stepping out they went to the tree where the first got together.

"Dib?"

"Yea Zim?"

"Do you think we will really have to move?"

"I really hope not"

Zim looked up at Dib and caught a glance at people in uniforms running to them. He tugged at Dib's shirt trying to get his attention.

"What's wrong Zim?"

Zim simply looked up at pointed to the cheer leading team. The three top leaders of the team had stepped through the crowd of 15 or so people. Carrie, Brittney, and Courtney.

Courtney stepped up first and gave them a smug look followed by Brittney and Carrie. All together the three looked like a mini triangle.

"So now that you two are together, you're not gonna be on this team any more." Brittney, the blonde haired freak said smugly.

"Ok? We didn't want to be anyway, besides who would want to be with you three fuglies?" Dib said back.

Courtney and Carrie looked offended but Brittney stepped up closer to Dib.

"Least' I ain't a fag." The blonde said.

"Least' I can get a boyfriend, and I don't even have to stuff a bra." He said while grinning.

Brittney's eyes grew wide and she turned away talking to the others. Suddenly all three of them stalked off angrily with the rest of the team following quickly behind.

"See, everything will work itself out eventually Zim."

"Yea I guess so."

* * *

Zim and Dib walked in the door to Zim's house and tossed their backpacks down. Zim plopped down on the couch and looked over at Dib.

"I think that High Skool is going to turn out a bit different then anyone expected." The Irken said and buried his face in a pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

_Recently re-edited as always enjoy your read._

_Dream (from Dib's dream)_

'_thoughts'_

Speech

* * *

_Dib suddenly hears Zim scream and goes searching for him. Wandering around out of the bedroom and then out into town for a bit until he reaches the skool. When he opens the doors Zim's screams pierce his ears. Dib turns around in the hall trying to find Zim but with no luck he runs frantically to the second floor of the skool. Opening the first door he sees Dib attempts to find Zim. Not finding any results Dib panics and opens the next door he finds. In a frenzy Dib scurries down the hall opening every door. Finally after opening each door Dib finds Zim tied to a chair. Zim squirming trying to get out Dib panics and runs at him. Suddenly another person tackles Dib to the ground and covers his eyes._

Dib wakes with a jolt and sits up quickly. Looking around he makes sure that Zim is right beside him and safe.

'_What if I can't always protect him?'_

Dib looked at the clock seeing it was 3:30 A.M he went to the kitchen to get a drink. Stumbling around in the dark He finds his way to the kitchen and flips on a switch. Groaning from the sudden light he goes to the sink and gets a glass of water. He leans on the counter and sees Zim coming from down the hallway.

"Why are you up Zim?"

"Well, someone crashing around in the kitchen couldn't be why…"

"Hey I wasn't that loud!"

Zim walked up to Dib and sat on the counter next to him.

"No but I was half-asleep anyway so it doesn't really matter. But what woke you up?"

"Nothing just a bad dream is all."

"Aww tell meeeee"

"Not now Zim I'm tired."

The Irken leaned over and kissed Dib's forehead.

"Pleasseeee?" Zim said while making a pouty face.

"Zimmmm" Dib wrapped his arms around the Irken.

Zim leaned over and gently placed his lips on the fleshy boys "yessss?"

"Fine fine, but we can at least go to the living room then."

"I don't feel like walking…carry me!"

Dib looked over at his alien boyfriend and sighed. "Really Zim really?"

The Irken nodded and raised his arms to be lifted from the counter.

"Geez the things I deal with." Dib said while hoisting Zim up from the counter.

Carrying Zim off to the living room Dib looked around.

_'If he could just stay in the house or something maybe someone else wouldn't be able to get to himcause they wouldn't be able to see him. But locking him up in the house all day everyday seems kinda like Rupunzle…and then he might get mad and try to leave. So I guess its best to just try and stalk him throughout the day, even though we have most of the same classes. I have to keep an eye on him…maybe I'm just overreacting to this dream…'_

"Dibbbbb….Dibbbbbb. Dib put me downnnn." Zim said while kicking his feet.

"What? Oh sorry Zim I was thinking."

Dib sat on the couch and pulled the smaller Irken onto his lap. When Zim curled up on him Dib wrapped his arms around the alien's waist to hold him securely.

"So what woke you up?"

"Well, it was a dream about you."

"Aw that's cute you were dreaming about me, but I thought you said it was a bad dream human."

"It was, I was telling it but then you interrupted."

"Rawr"

"So anyway it was a dream about you, but I couldn't find you. So I went all around town looking for you and then I got to our school and you still weren't there but you were screaming. So I went into the skool and looked around but you weren't there and then I did eventually find you and you were tied to a chair and screaming. And I couldn't save you 'cause I got tackled to the floor."

Zim stared at Dib and tilted his head.

"Calm down…I think you're just worried I'll get hurt during the skool day, but I'll be fine. You're with me most of the time anyway and if it makes you feel any better then I'll take a weapon to skool to vaporize humans who try to touch the Zimmmm."

"Oh that's a great idea, so if you get mad you'll vaporize a teacher. Wonderful"

"I wouldn'tttttt" The Irken said while staring at Dib.

Dib glanced at Zim and sighed.

_'Maybe a weapon or something wouldn't be a bad idea…nooo he would lose control.'_

"Sure you wouldn't Zim; now let's go back to bed. Sadly enough we have to go to skool again tomorrow."

"Yessss but after that we get the weekend to ourselves without having to wake up early to go to the stink hole you call skooolll."

"Mhm"

Dib still holding Zim in his arms stood up and walked into the bedroom. Dib placed Zim down first then crawled back into the bed himself.

"Night Zim."

"Night Dib-human."

Dib glanced at the clock a final time before falling asleep.

4:30am

* * *

Two hours later the alarm went off and Dib swung his arm around and hit it off.

"Zim…Zim up again"

The Irken mumbled something and rolled over facing the wall.

"Awww Zim not today, up."

Zim rolled onto his back and started at the ceiling. Dib looked at Zim then stood up and walked to the kitchen.

"You coming?"

Dib rummaged around in the kitchen for a bit until he found the bread. Once he found it he proceeded to make toast for him and Zim.

"Hurry up Zim!"

"Showerrrr"

While the bread was toasting Dib walked to the fridge and got himself and the little Irken something to drink.

"Don't take three years"

"Oh I will"

Dib got the toast out of the toaster and left Zim's on the counter. Nibbling on his the dark haired boy walked down the hallway to the bedroom to find clothes for the day.

"Yo Zim you almost done?"

"No"

"Really? What could you possibly be doing shaving?"

"What if I am?"

"Just…continue your shower."

Dib started pulling on a pair of skinny jeans just as Zim walked in.

"Done."

"Congrats?" Dib said while tripping into his jeans. "Pass me my shirt."

"Mhm" Zim said while tossing Dib his shirt.

Dib left the room while Zim found clothes and got dressed. Well, after he stared at Zim's little ass for a few minutes.

* * *

Dib and Zim walk into skool again with others staring at them, trying to ignore it they go to their first class.

"To the filthy history of your planetttt."

"Never said I was proud to be on the planet Zim." Dib said while laughing for the first time that day.

The two walked into the class hoping for a better day then the previous one.


	5. Chapter 5

"Speech"

_"Dib's thoughts"_

_

* * *

_

Dib grinned at Zim as the two stood up from their last period class and walked out the door. Others were still staring today, but not nearly as bad as the day before. Ever since Dib told off the head cheer-leader things have calmed down a bit. Although teenagers will be teenagers, and they will continue to pick on who they think is the weakest link.

Dib grabbed Zim's hand as he walked out of the double doors leading to the outside of the school.

"So Zim, you seemed to survive today pretty good."

Zim glanced over at Dib.

"To avoid sounding cheesy I won't say because you were there to help me." Zim said with a smile.

_"Maybe we won't have to move out anyway...maybe we can stay here and finish the rest of skool."_

"Hey Dib"

"Yea Zim?"

"Why don't people like us people?"

"Honestly Zim, I don't know. Maybe they were raised with a prejudice, or maybe other are afraid. Cause people tend to fear what they don't understand, and they simply don't understand us."

Zim looked up at Dib as they continued to walk down the tree covered path to their house.

"Really?" the small Irken said while tilting his head.

"Yes, really." Dib leaned down and kissed Zim's forehead.

"Hey Dib"

"Yea?"

"Race you!" Zim said while taking off running down the street.

"Not fair you got a head start!" Dib said while running after him.

Racing after Zim Dib started to catch up to the alien who was grinning back at him.

"Cheaterrrrr" Dib said while keeping pace with Zim.

"Nope, your just slow."

Dib slowly edged closer to Zim and scooped him up into his arms. Now carrying Zim bridle style he slowed to a walk. Both boys out of breath and laughing looked at each other.

"Zim...I love you."

"I love you to Dib."

Dib continued to carry Zim down the block until he got to their house. Somehow the boys got the door unlocked, opened, then shut again behind them. Dib, never letting go of Zim laid on the couch. Dragging Zim on top of him Dib smiled at his boyfriend, which the alien smiled back down at Dib also.

Leaning up Dib started to kiss Zim's cheek and jaw bone, tracing kissed from his ear to his Adams apple. Zim met Dib half way and the two shared a gentle kiss.

Yesss I know the length of this chapter is very disappointing, but I decided half way through it that I wanted to change it completely and just have this as a filler chapter for what's going to happen next. Which could be a lot, or could be a little. I need you guys to help me decide on what's going to happen next, if not it will be up to me and my sick twisted friend. a)The cheerleaders show up at Zim and Dib's house and threaten them. b) Zim and Dib continue with what they're doing xP orrrr c) Zim suddenly gets worried and leaves the house and Dib has to go find him. These choices are crucial.


End file.
